Bright
by ilovebeingfluffy
Summary: What happens when the man who hates everyone falls in love with the man who is loved by everyone? Delic x Roppi
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Bright

 **Rating:** MA for sexual content

 **Pairing:** Delic x Roppi

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters!

* * *

His words were as smooth as silk, his smile like a thousand kisses from the sun. Words slipped passed his lips, always managing to dig into the eighteen year old's skin. The words would make his cheeks become the shade as those bright eyes of the blond's. His name would escape those soft lips, giving him a feeling of ecstasy, as if he were at the top of the world. Each time his cheek would be touched…

The misanthrope recoiled as usual, his eyes becoming narrowed crimson slits, "Stop-"

"Ah, still not ready, hm~?" the twenty-two year old let out a soft hum, "Oh but that's alright, I'm a rather patient man, I could wait forever if that's what you asked of me. But you know, eventually you will give into temptation. Perhaps not now, but very soon, it's possible." Fluorescent orbs disappeared behind his eyelids. "I even saw you hesitate this time so it's very possible that maybe tonigh-"

"I'm not sleeping with you," was the reply the playboy received. It was true though, even just now Hachimenroppi Orihara almost fell for the older's antics. _Almost._ Roppi felt weak in his knees as he leaned away from the DJ on the white couch. Why was he even here to begin with? In this horridly colored home.

Bright… Much too bright.

He felt a hand on his thigh earning a shiver from him. "Delic wai-" he began to protest before feeling those wonderfully soft lips on his own. At first his eyes widened, but slowly he melted into the kiss that felt very… hot.

"Don't resist me…" came the husky whisper against his ear. "Don't pull away… I need you Roppi…"

"Once we have sex, you'll just toss me to the side."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Delic gently tipped Roppi's chin up with one hand while the other moved him closer. "Do you think me such a horrible person that I would actually just toss you aside after I'm satisfied? You wound me, Roppi-kun, as if I would ever toss someone as beautiful as yourself in the dirt like nothing! You should know better than that." Lips met again, a soft moan escaping the smaller of the two. A hand clenched onto the pink pinstriped shirt that seemed to match the blond so well. "I only belong to one man, Roppi, and that would be you. Don't you have any faith in me at all, or do you just think the worst of me?"

"I think of the worst for everyone, what would make you so special?" Those words made Delic slide back. He gave a soft sigh as he leaned into the white sofa. "You'll use me up and I'll be stuck with the thoughts of you forever invading my mind. I'm not perfect, I'm not great I'm just-"

"Fine the way you are," he interrupted, standing up. He glanced over at the clock. "It's getting quite late, so perhaps it's time for me to go to work anyway. You're welcome to stay here while I work, though I won't be home until say… Three? If you end up getting tired, you can use my room as a place to sleep. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

Slowly, Roppi nodded in response. "Thank you… Delic for not pushing me."

"I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to. It's not as fun that way, now is it. I would rather you enjoy your first time."

"... Right. Still though-"

Delic moved away from the misanthrope and fixed the button up shirt. He slid the tie around his neck and then grabbed his white jacket from the coat rack. "Don't miss me too much, Roppop~!"

"I'll try to contain myself."

* * *

Love. What a needless emotion to feel. The misanthrope didn't need it. No, not one bit… Yet… What was this that he felt for that blond male? It wasn't hatred like how he felt for all of the other humans. It was something… Bittersweet. Why bitter? Because that was how he felt towards everything in life. Everything left a bitter taste in his mouth, and not just from the coffee he drank, nor the food he would eat.

The sweet part was because of the man named Delic. The taste of his lips… Every time he felt them on his own, a rush of emotions filled him, making him feel strange. Needed. He didn't like it one bit.

Or perhaps he was just denying himself of the fact that he really did feel _something_ for that idiot playboy. Something akin to infatuation. Something that was rather hard to swallow.

Either way, he would never be able to admit defeat. They would continue dancing the dance they had since they first met. Roppi wasn't sure what sort of dance it was. Of course, it was fast paced, exhilerating. It was a dance that he had a hard time keeping up with.

He had thought of just ending it in the past just to be able to catch his breath, but he wasn't willing to give up the only human that he could actually stand to be around for longer than a few seconds.

"What is wrong with me…"

" _You know you're kind of cute for someone who doesn't even smile."_

" _Flattery will get you nowhere, I won't let you touch me."_

" _Ah that's fine, just being able to see your beauty up close is enough for me. After all, how often in my lifetime am I going to be able to be close to a real life angel?"_

The words that were spoken that day reached Roppi. They consumed him, making him think of only those words. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but after that day, he looked forward to seeing the blond again. He had asked around, most people denying of even hearing of such a man. That's when he ended up asking his cousin for help, though he really didn't want to.

" _Is Pi-chan in love~?"_

" _No, it's not like that at all… I just… It doesn't matter, do you have the information or not, Izaya?"_

" _I do, the man you are looking for's name is Heiwajima Delic. He's a DJ. That club near Sunshine 60? Psychedelic Dreams is what I believe it is called. He works there. Happy hunting for your Prince Charming Roppi-kun~."_

" _...Piss off."_

His Prince Charming, huh? Delic was no prince…

How many months now? How many months had they dated? How many months since that first kiss? How many weeks had Roppi stayed at his apartment just to make sure Delic was his and his alone?

How much longer until Roppi gave up his virginity?

"Stupid playboy…" he muttered, ending up moving to the bedroom.

 _Delic was too bright._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was one of those things done on a whim. Something that was not supposed to escalate to this size. Sure, he found the misanthrope cute and he wanted to sleep with him, but…

Things started getting out of hand.

Words always seemed to come easy to the playboy, being the flirtatious type. He was a rather talkative man, enjoying the company of others. He was the kind of man who didn't exactly enjoy being alone. He never did understand the people who preferred solitude to socialization, but to each his own.

Perhaps that's why Delic had become a DJ. He was doing two things he absolutely loved in that job, one being the talking part, the second being… Well, music.

Ah yes, the twenty-two-year-old was definitely a man who enjoyed the sound of music, enjoying the sound of his own music. He had a melodious voice, and the way his fingers picked at the guitar strings or stroked the piano keys? Well it was beautiful to be sure. Anyone who Delic played for felt lucky to hear from such a talented man…. Except for that misanthrope. He could care less about hearing the blond play, and he told him that much when the opportunity was offered.

" _I don't really give a damn. I'm not one for music."_

Unknown to the raven, those words actually stung and made this so-called relationship even harder on him. It wasn't like the raven _knew_ how much the music meant to him. Delic wasn't one to speak of things that were actually close to him, preferring to throw one liners repeatedly towards the younger of the two.

The DJ sighed as he relaxed behind the turntables, changing the songs again before standing for his break. Another DJ replaced him as he walked towards the bar for another drink. Sitting on one of the stools, he ordered a beer which was then slid to him. "Seems like you had a rough day, Delic," the bartender commented, leaning on the counter.

"Ah yeah you could say that," the blond shrugged, taking a drink of the beer, "Hm… Just a relationship I guess… Not really good at them. My thing is one night stands ya know? It's just… Ah forget it…"

"Lay the problems on me, man. I'm sure I can take it."

"I'm dating one of the Oriharas…" There was a choking sound coming from the brunet. "Well… Kind of. I mean. It's not exactly a relationship? We don't go on dates or anything. We either just stay at my place or his. We don't exactly talk much either. Just sit in each other's company…" The blond scratched the back of his neck, his magenta orbs pointed towards his bitter drink. "It's kinda hard. Doesn't want to be touched at all. It's hard to even get a kiss in. He just kinda… Backs away. Hah maybe he doesn't really even like me."

"Oh come on, there's not a single person who _doesn't_ like you. Don't say shit like that."

"He hates everyone." Another drink.

"Ah, one of those kinda guys then?"

"You could say that…"

* * *

"So the princess has come to find me, has he~?" the blond had said back then, his usual grin plastered on his face. "Now ain't this a treat. What do I owe the pleasure, your majesty?"

"... You can stop trying to act so…" the misanthrope began. "It's nothing… I shouldn't have come to begin with."

"Well, you're here now… So why don't you tell me what's on your mind, little butterfly?" Delic turned in the bar stool, his rose colored eyes meeting with Roppi's garnet ones. "Can't you get the words out or should I help you with that?" No reply. "Hm… Usually when people come to find me, they usually say things like 'I'm in love with you', 'I need you.', 'Sleep with me', however… with the way you're glaring at me I can tell that's not the case. You seem on edge, perhaps we could go somewhere private?"

"That… Would be best."

The blond nodded, finishing off the beer he had then offered his hand, a smile crossing his lips, "I'll show the princess to his palace~."

"Stop calling me that-"

"Suit yourself," he shrugged some, sliding his hands into the pockets of his white dress pants. He lead the raven into the back of the club where a sign hung saying "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY", he opened the door and held it open for the younger male. Once stepping through, Roppi could see a series of doors, each having a sign on the front with a name. Delic opened the first one that read "Heiwajima Delic."

It was rather dark in the room, the walls painted black, the furniture was a mix of colors, black, hot pink, and even white. There was a rather long black leather couch with pink and white pillows on it. Delic sat at one side and patted the cushion beside him. "So what made you come search for me, princess~?"

"Roppi."

"Huh?" Eyebrows furrowed.

"My name… It's… Hachimenroppi. Orihara Hachimenroppi. I prefer Roppi."

"Roppi hm? What an interesting name. It's cute, like you are~."

"This was a bad idea…" the misanthrope said as he sat down next to the playboy. "A very bad idea." He flinched when he felt an arm wrap around him and pull him close.

"I wouldn't say so, now what is it you want from me? Perhaps you have heard such good things about me that you want a chance to ah… Test me out~?" the bond blinked and leaned in close to the younger who then in turn pushed Delic as hard as he could.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Taken aback, the blond dropped his hand, "Right right… My bad. It's just... You're so irresistible, but I'll control myself if that is your request." he put his hands up to his head, adjusting his headphones as a grin crossed his lips. "So what brings you to the club then? A bit of fun maybe? You did approach me-"

"There was no reason for me to come here, nor was there a reason for me to approach you," Roppi replied as he stood up. He pulled his black and red fur trimmed jacket close to his body as his carmine eyes closed. "I'm leaving. Goodbye, Delic-san."

* * *

Roppi awoke in Delic's bed from someone crawling in beside him. He was surprised to say the least, seeing as how the pervert said he'd sleep on the couch. He was too tired to care, however, so he allowed the action, and even allowed those strong arms to wrap around him and pull him close.

Ah… Perhaps it _was_ time to give up his precious virginity… If it was for this man…

He shivered softly as his own hands grazed against that almost-too-warm chest. They slid up, thumb crossing the collarbone and Adam's apple. His skin was so smooth… So touchable… Unlike his own scarred up flesh. Riddled with scars, burn marks, and other self inflicted wounds.

Hands made their way to Delic's faux blond hair, running his thin fingers through the hair. A smile almost crossed his lips.

 _Almost._

Roppi was about to speak out to his beloved blond when he heard soft breaths escaping those lips he found himself enjoying. "Ah… So he's asleep…" he murmured. "Perhaps tomorrow then… Tomorrow I could maybe…"

 _Maybe give him what he wants._


	3. Chapter 3

Oh look, I finally wrote chapter three! I apologize for the long wait between two and three. I started a new medication and it gave me some nasty side effects such as lack of motivation to do anything, but I'm finally feeling up to doing things again, so here you go, chapter three of Bright!

* * *

Chapter Three

The next morning, about ten am, Roppi awoke to the smell of something sweet from the kitchen, wafting through the apartment. He groaned softly, scratching the back of his neck. He gave a soft moan and slid from the bed, moving to the closet. He searched through his side, picking out a simple black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans to match. He noticed Delic's clothes on the floor right next to the laundry hamper and frowned as he placed them in the basket along with his own discarded articles of clothing. _What a slob._ Were the only words that actually came to mind for the raven.

After dressing himself, he entered the kitchen, the morning smells invading his nostrils.

"Hello Roppi~" hummed the playboy as he placed a couple pancakes along with bacon and two eggs on a plate, setting it on the counter as he dished out a second. "How did you sleep~?"

"Fine," came the short, curt reply, crimson eyes downcast.

That earned a change in the older's behavior, a frown lining his face rather than his usual grin. "Well, I made some breakfast if you want some. There's also coffee being made. I don't work today so you have me all to yourself all day." His usual grin returned. "I think we should go on a date today. Perhaps a movie or maybe a lunch date. A picnic would be nice."

"You talk too much in the morning." Roppi muttered as he rubbed his face to wipe the sleepy look from it. "We could just stay here instead. I think I would prefer that."

The blonde fell silent for a moment at the statement and then reluctantly agreed to finding something on TV to watch or to go through his stack of DVDs and watch one of them. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but one-on-one time with the misanthrope was still a blessing, and doing something other than sitting in silence as they ate was something miraculous in itself.

Delic held up a one sided conversation as they ate breakfast together, the raven merely listening in and taking in every word the older male said, taking it to heart. He mostly talked about his day, other than talking to the bartender about Roppi of course. How could this relationship even continue if it was filled with silence and no real communication? Were there actually couples that managed to survive this sort of thing?

Both men were new to this whole relationship ordeal. Delic was someone who simply enjoyed sleeping around. It was most likely due to his parents constantly pressuring him into getting married for the mere reason of him taking over the family business. Then there was the young misanthrope who hated any sort of physical contact from anyone. He would have even pushed away his own mother when he was a child if given the chance. The two of them were the strangest of pairs, constantly flowing against each other with no way of actually mixing together.

Delic had thought about this a lot since he first learned a little bit about his lover. About his personality. He had come to the realization of three different things. One, they were both absolutely fucked-up. Two, in the end, this relationship probably would never even end well. And what was three? Well, what you seek isn't necessarily seeking you.

"So what would you like to watch then, Roppi?" Delic asked, hoping to get some sort of answer from his lover.

"A horror movie would be fine with me."

"How about _Carved_?" Delic pressed further but only received a shrug in reply. Damn it, why was this was so hard? Why did the movies make relationships seem so easy to manage? But still, he accepted it. "Then we'll watch that and maybe cuddle on the couch with some popcorn."

"Could we… Order sushi for dinner?" Roppi asked, his dark eyes staring straight into Delic's own fluorescent ones. "I would like some sushi. And maybe some drinks tonight."

"Yeah, we could do that if you would like," Delic responded, smiling at the fact that Roppi actually asked for something. Maybe this relationship _was_ progressing. Even more than he had initially thought! "Anything you would like, butterfly~."

Delic focused on his breakfast, not even noticing when Roppi stood up and walked towards him. Which is why it came as such a surprise when he felt two slender arms wrap around his slightly more muscular one. He blinked, glancing at the younger, who now had his feminine face buried into the blonde's shoulder. "I'm not a butterfly…" came a small mutter. "More like a moth. Or rather… I'm like an ugly spider."

The playboy frowned slightly as he leaned on his opposite arm. "Even if you were a spider, you still have your uses, Roppi. Besides, there are people who actually enjoy spiders. They find them cool. I might not find them cool, but I know for a fact they're useful and I know for a fact that you are needed, Roppi. Especially by me. Isn't that enough that at least one person needs you to be around them?"

The ebony haired boy shook his head, "It doesn't work like that, idiot. Just because you do make me… Happy on occasions, doesn't mean I'll be happy forever. I'll have my ups and I'll have my downs. I'll hate myself, and sometimes I'll even hate you. There will be times that I'll feel isolated, even with you right beside me. There's nothing you can do to actually fix that. It's something I have to deal with, Delic."

The blonde frowned slightly at these new words, a realization coming to mind. "Even so, that doesn't matter. You're beautiful and you mean a lot to me." Roppi felt himself become uncomfortable, for who could love someone such as himself? "I won't claim to understand what you feel because I don't feel the same way and I can't relate to it at all, but never doubt this, Orihara. I will never leave your side. I'll be sure to stay by your side through thick and thin, for isn't that what a lover does? Even if things that I don't understand are going on, isn't it my job to at least be there to lean on? I want to be a good boyfriend to you. I _will_ be a good boyfriend to you."

The misanthropic teen hesitated at the words, quickly pulling away and making sure he didn't look anywhere near the other. No way was he crying over a few pretty words that were strung together. More than likely, Delic didn't even mean those words anyway. He just wanted into Roppi's pants. He just wanted to touch him, use him up until he was dry and then toss him aside like he was absolutely nothing. Because Hachimenroppi _was_ nothing. He was disgusting. Repulsive. No matter how many times Delic had tried to convince him otherwise, that was the thing. It wouldn't change. Being in a relationship wouldn't change what he truly was on the inside.

* * *

This fanfic will not be ending until I say it does. I hope you liked the chapter! Leave a review if you'd like! Also, go to my Author's bio and see what I have written there. I do one shot requests and will dedicate the fanfiction just to you! I put down the best ways to find me and I also put which characters I can write as. I love doing cute one shots. I will most likely be writing a form soon to make a request. Thank you for reading and I will update as soon as possible. Next, we'll have some cute fluff.


End file.
